H e r
by Purple Snuggie
Summary: Chris POV on seeing Jill in the monarch room in chapter 5-3. I tried to stick as close as possible to the actual dialogue.


A quick glance before the door opened and we stepped in. Guns drawn and aimed.

Excella.

Sheva began talking.

They exchanged some words and than the bird woman dropped down from the ceiling.

My eyes widened a bit as we fought, they seemed to be kicking Sheva and I's ass pretty hard.

I shot my handgun.

A bullet flew straight to their head and whipped the mask off. It fell through the air and hit the ground with a loud thunk. Like metal.

A familiar voice wrang in the air.

Wesker.

I could recognize it anywhere.

I panted, a bit out of breath from the quick brawl but definitely not finished yet.

Sheva stood next to me.

More words were exchanged.

My heart began to pound loudly in my chest.

I could hear it.

Feel it.

It rocked my nerves...everything was standing on end.

And then it happened...everything began to come crashing down.

`` We last met at the Spencer estate, wasn't it? ``

Flashbacks of that night...my last night with Jill.

My stomach began to twist.

I felt like I was going to throw up.

Half of me died that night...

But I knew that she couldn't be dead.

Especially now that I saw her picture..and the fact that Wesker was alive...but where's Jill?

And family reunion? what is he talking about...?

`` So slow to catch on..``

My heart thudded faster.

My mind raced.

I felt more like I was going to puke as Wesker began to pull down the hood.

My eyes widened.

My voice was stuck..my breath caught..I felt like I couldn't breathe.

Everything froze.

And all I could think of was her falling out of that window.

The glass.

The lightening.

My heart came back to beating from the second that it had stopped.

The strange woman in the cloak..was Jill.

I could recognize her anywhere.

`` .....Jill? `` I could barely choke her name out of my lips.

I had been thinking of her this entire time.

I thought I wouldn't see her again.

This pain.

This sharp pain ripped through my chest like a hurricane.

I wanted to grab her. To hold her..but it didn't seem like her...

and then I thought.

FUCK. I ALMOST KILLED HER.

My mind flashed back to when I shot that bullet that flung her mask off...if she hadn't been wearing it...it would have killed her.

I couldn't live with myself after that.

`` Are you sure that's her? `` Sheva was talking..but all I cared about was Jill. WHY was she working for Wesker? GODDAMNIT!

`` UH~ `` I flew back as Jill's foot came flying into my face. She flipped. So graceful and yet so deadly.

She pushed both of her feet to my chest, flinging me back. I hit the floor. She went for Sheva next who tried to be a hero.

She elbowed her, quickly reverse roundhoused her, quickly straight kicking Sheva in the chest. Sheva flew to the floor.

I got up but Jill turned grabbed my right arm under my throat and then under my left arm. I began to choke, losing oxygen as she held me there.

I thought I was going to die, but Wesker seemed to call her off.

`` I think the odds are fair now, two on two. ``

It felt like an endless battle.

Bullets flying.

Blood.

But in the end we were standing in the middle of the room, Wesker walked up the stairs and headed for exit.

`` Now! `` Sheva and I booked up after him.

More words were exhanged...but we forgot one ...fatal detail...Jill.

She came flying down, propels off of the wall and kicks Sheva in the face. I turned quickly.

But she grabbed me.

Restraining me she got me on the ground, her knees burying into my kneck.

I choked again.

`` Jill, it's me Chris! Pull yourself together Jill Valentine! ``

She looked at me. And I knew...

I knew for that split second that she knew who I was.

She knew who she was...

He was controlling her..but how?

`` I'll let you catch up. `` Wesker had made his escape. Jill got off of me...and so began another battle.

We managed to remove the controlling device from Jill's chest...she screamed falling to the ground in pain.

I hurried to her, lifting her limp form into my arms.

`` You alright? ``

`` Chris....I'm sorry..I..didn't mean to...Wesker...``

`` It's ok. `` I tightened my arms around her a bit.

`` You're Sheva right? ``

Sheva spoke. `` Yes. ``

`` I couldn't control my actions, oh but God I was still aware. Forgive me. ``

`` It's alright. ``

`` Thank you. `` I felt her take a deep breath as we shared a moment of silence.

Jill tried to convince me to take care of Wesker..to finish him off.

But I worried about her safety.

I wanted nothing more than to hold her and take her home...I wish it was over...it would have been a happy ending...but she was right..I did need to finish him as much as I didn't want to.

`` Don't you trust your partner? ``

My heart broke.

Of course I did...but I needed to know that she was going to be in my arms.

The sharp pain..but I knew she was alright now.

I knew we were going to make it out of this...but I stormed out like a child having a tantrum.

Sheva came out a few minutes later.

I wanted to tell Jill I loved her..but it wasn't time yet...there was still Wesker.

I huffed as we continued on to the Ship deck...

And all I thought about was Jill...which was the only thought...keeping me sane.

End.


End file.
